


Shenanigans

by ReyloRobyn2011



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Boobie man, Crack, F/M, I paid lucasfilm for this scene, I should be embarrassed but I'm not, Kylo "Boobie man" Ren, Smut!hut, This is trash, boobgate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: What happens when Kylo sees Rey in her new outfit?





	Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1captainswan1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1captainswan1/gifts).



> This is so trashy. I'm sorry.

Kylo prepared his shuttle for landing; he had felt Rey over their recently formed Force bond and he followed that pull to the islands of Ahch-To. It appears his uncle was hiding out as a hermit on this island. No doubt speaking to the local species of birds to pass the time. The thought made Kylo laugh.

He set the controls in preparation to descend when he saw her. Kylo’s eyes grew wide as his gaze settled on the low cut tunic she was wearing. He had known that he was attracted to the scavenger girl, but he had no idea how much he longed to see her breasts.

She was twirling her saber, her long hair flowing freely in the wind and her tits jiggled with every swing. Kylo couldn’t take his eyes off of her. And it wasn’t until he looked back down at the controls did he realize that he was about to crash into the rocky peaks.

“Kriffing hells,” he yelled as he maneuvered the vessel as best as he could.

But it was too late. Kylo braced himself for impact as his shuttle crashed into the island. He crawled out of the wreckage and collapsed onto his back, gasping for breath. He closed his eyes and willed himself not to die.

His eyes shot open when he felt toned thighs straddling his hips. Rey was sitting on top of him. He was about to grab onto her waist when she gathered his wrists in her hands and slammed them over his head. Her breasts were right at eye level in this position and he felt himself growing hard.

“What are you doing here?” Rey asked.

Kylo couldn’t find the words, his focus never leaving the cleavage that was on display. She suddenly noticed the object of his distractions. Or objects. Glancing down at her own body she looked back up at him and smirked.

“You like my new outfit?”

Kylo bucked his hips involuntarily and moaned.

“You do, don’t you?”

She wiggled her body on top of him, rubbing her hot center on his cock and giving him an even better view of her breasts. She released his hands and sat down on his crotch. Kylo immediately grabbed her waist and helped to rock her hips against his.

“What do you want Kylo?”

He pushed the thoughts into her mind through their bond, showing her exactly what he wanted. His cheeks turned pink from his blush and Rey continued to smile down at him. He could feel her satisfaction over the bond. She found it flattering that he was so captivated by her breasts.

She climbed off of him and took his hand, leading him to one of the stone huts at the top of the hill.

***

Rey sat him down on the bedroll and stood in front of him. She took off her vest and began lifting the hem of her tunic. Kylo leaned back and licked his lips as he waited for her to continue undressing.

“Have you ever seen breasts before Kylo?” she teased him.

“No… no… no.” Kylo replied.

Her shirt was only exposing the soft swells of the underside of her breasts. His cock twitched at the sight.

“Please Rey.”

He was aware of how he sounded, begging her to _show_ him. And he could feel that she liked having this power of him. That the Master of the Knights of Ren could come completely undone by a pair of tits.

_Your tits._ He supplied. They were the only ones he was interested in. And he could feel her gratitude, she was oddly possessive over him. That pleased him more than it should.

She pulled her top off and he groaned at the sight, her tits bounced as they were released from the tight tunic. Her nipples were already peaked and were a beautiful dusky shade of pink.

“Lay back.”

He obeyed as she climbed back on top of him. She took his hands and gently guided them up her body until he was cupping her breasts in his hands. Kylo groaned and threw his head back as he squeezed her breasts. They fit perfectly in his large hands.

His tongue darted out and swiped over his lower lip, he really wanted to taste them. He must have projected that thought because Rey grabbed his head and pulled him between her breasts. He cupped the undersides and gave each breast a soft kiss, he then continued further and kissed each peaked nipple.

Rey moaned and ran her hands through his hair, encouraging him to continue. He laved at her nipple before sealing his lips around the tight bud and sucking. Kylo was in absolute bliss, nothing in his life was better than having Rey’s tits in his mouth.

He began bucking up into her as he continued to worship her gorgeous breasts. Rey lifted herself up enough to work her way out of her leggings. Kylo stayed latched onto her nipple as he felt her hands begin to work the fastenings of his pants.

Once she freed his erection, he pulled off with a slick pop and watched her take in the sight of his cock.

“I want you inside me now.”

Kylo was eager to comply. She sank on top of him and held back the tears as she stretched to accommodate his large cock.

“Have you-- have you done this before?” he asked.

She was gripping his hair tightly as she admitted that she hadn’t.

Kylo grabbed her hips and gave shallow thrusts, not wanting to hurt her. He wanted this to be good for her. Needed it to be good for her.

Every thrust caused her tits to jiggle, and the sight had his mouth watering. He wanted her tits in his face. Rey leaned forward and pressed her breasts in his face, he captured her nipple in his mouth and sucked as he pounded into her.

Neither one of them was going to last long. Kylo snuck his hand between their bodies and rubbed her clit. He wanted to feel her come around his cock. He pumped into her, loving the feel of her tight pussy around him.

She pulled even tighter against his hair as he dragged his teeth over her nipple. Kylo felt her walls contracting against him as she reached her release. He thrusted into her twice more before spilling hot ropes of come inside of her.

Their combined orgasm caused the hut to shake and crumble around them.

This time when he pulled off of her breast he nuzzled her nipple with his nose before giving it a sweet kiss.

Once he pulled out, he looked around at the destruction they had caused. Somehow, by the Force or some other coincidental means-- neither one of them was hurt from the explosion. They quickly got dressed and made their way out of the wreckage.

Standing at the top of the hill, looking out at the ocean was his uncle. Kylo walked nervously up to him and waited for the inevitable.

“This is a sacred island and the two of you fornicated all over it.” Luke whined.

“He’s just mad because he’s the equivalent to a space monk.” Rey said as she patted Kylo’s arm.

“Or maybe he’s upset because he’s the perpetual third wheel.” Kylo joked.

Rey grabbed Kylo’s hand and led him to another hut.

“Come on Kylo, the smut!hut is waiting.”

As the two of them left, Luke looked out at the ocean and uttered under his breath, “I’m too old for this shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Boobie man is canon


End file.
